


Your Humble Servant

by blue_eyesgirl_fic



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_eyesgirl_fic/pseuds/blue_eyesgirl_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn’t help but be a little nervous that they were alone together but Mahaad soon soothed those worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Humble Servant

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: magic-in-flames  
> Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! and its characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi  
> Pairings/Characters: Mutou Yugi/Mahaad  
> Content: Post series AU where Yami gets his own body and stays  
> Spoilers: For who Mahaad is.  
> Author’s Notes: Same AU/continuation of I Am By Your Side.

Being just him and Mahaad alone in the house made Yugi nervous. Not because he was worried about them getting broken into or any harm coming to them. Mahaad was a trained magician and well Yugi still had the Puzzle in case he needed a little shadow magic to summon some monsters.  
  
No what had him nervous was if _things_ happened. Not that he didn’t want them to or anything and he knew there was zero chance of Mahaad forcing anything on him. And he wasn’t entirely innocent either, he’d seen a couple of porn films before that Jounouchi had leant him and these days he had his own laptop.  
  
He’d tentatively looked up stuff about sex with a man but he still didn’t know exact details about anything and that only made him more nervous. Yami had assured him that Mahaad would know what he was doing but Yugi was pretty sure Mahaad wouldn’t take any sort of lead.   
  
So here they were, beds squished together as they usually were now, the shop and downstairs all locked up and jii-chan away on his trip and not back for a week. Mahaad seemed to like to curl around him when they cuddled, Yugi guessed it was probably to do with how protective he was of ‘his little Master’, which he’d gone right back to calling Yugi when they were in private. Not that Yugi minded in private; to be honest he liked the attention from Mahaad.   
  
Mahaad lightly stroked his hair and kissed his forehead, it seemed like he only felt truly relaxed enough to bestow affectionate touches on Yugi when they were in bed. Yugi hummed contentedly, lightly stroking Mahaad’s bare arm.   
  
At least Yugi had finally gotten him to _at least_ wear boxers in bed. Apparently, in Ancient Egypt being naked wasn’t much of a big deal and wasn’t at all taboo like it was today. Yugi thought that explained rather a lot about Yami’s… rather open nature. At any rate, Yugi had disagreed on that one; he hadn’t realised for awhile because Mahaad had always gone to bed before him and always dressed fairly quickly so it hadn’t been an issue.  
  
It had been so embarrassing, though Mahaad had been more worried about Yugi going bright red having assumed he’d suddenly gotten ill. Mahaad was gorgeous though, all tanned skin and tight muscles. Yugi wasn’t sure how a magician was so fit but he guessed that Mahaad must’ve had some basic fight training along the way. From what he remembered of the Memory World, all the Priests he’d seen had been pretty well muscled, it didn’t really make any sense.  
  
A hand sliding under his tank top to rest on his hip, lightly stroking skin was enough to distract him, especially when a few fingers splayed out beneath the waist band of his boxers. “You seem to be thinking a lot, little Master.” Mahaad murmured in his ear, sending a little shiver down Yugi’s spine.  
  
“Mm, yeah, nothing important really.” He smiled and turned his head to face him, leaning forward a bit to kiss him lightly.   
  
Mahaad happily accepted the kiss, parting his lips to Yugi’s tongue when it teased and slid into his mouth. He groaned as his little Master sucked and teased his tongue, his kissing much more practiced than before and even such a small amount of contact made him desire and long for the other.  
  
Yugi pressed closer, flushing a little when he felt Mahaad against him. But he refused to listen to his nerves, continuing to kiss him deeply, hands beginning to wander over Mahaad’s chest.  
  
He shifted onto his back, tugging Yugi with him, groaning softly when he pressed insistently against him. Mahaad continued to moan as his little Master thoroughly and eagerly explored his mouth, cupping his face. Mahaad tangled his fingers in thick hair and ran his hand up from Yugi’s hip to press lightly to the small of his back, holding him as close as he dared.  
  
Yugi bucked against him, having to draw back from their kisses, panting and out of breath. He buried into Mahaad’s neck, experimentally nipping tanned skin before he soothed with his tongue.  
  
Mahaad held him close, shuddering and moaning at the friction between them and brushing his fingers over Yugi’s soft skin. “Little Master – I – nngh-“ he gasped, bucking up as he felt the pleasure build, edging him closer and closer to the beginnings of his orgasm.  
  
Yugi shuddered hard at the little moans and whimpers, only rocking harder and groaning too. “Mahaad-san,” he breathed in his ear. “You sound amazing-“   
  
Mahaad blushed a little, catching his little Master’s lips in a bruising kiss as just another rock of the tantalising body above him was enough to tip him over the edge.  
  
Yugi gasped, coming too as he felt Mahaad’s hard cock pulse against his. They rocked against each other until they were spent and Yugi flopped a little, lying on top of Mahaad’s chest.   
  
Mahaad smiled and lightly stroked Yugi’s hair as they each caught their breath. Yugi smiled sheepishly up at him, pulling a slight face when he moved. “We should – probably change.” he murmured, chuckling a little.   
  
Mahaad chuckled with him and nodded. “Agreed, little Master. Of course, I would not mind cleaning you. I am but your humble servant.” And he had long realised that some of his civilisation’s beliefs had been wrong and that swallowing another's semen would do him no harm.   
  
Yugi flushed a little but nodded shyly. Mahaad settled him back on the bed and gently tugged his little Master’s boxers off. He paused, reverently stroking over messy skin, come smearing over his fingers. Mahaad lifted his fingers to his lips and began to clean them, sucking on the digits.   
  
Yugi blushed harder but couldn’t take his eyes away from the sight, his cock stirring again, and he groaned softly to draw Mahaad’s attention back to him. Mahaad smiled and settled himself comfortably between Yugi’s legs, beginning to clean the come with his tongue. Yugi stuttered out a moan, enjoying the slow, steady teasing.  
  
But soon that wasn’t enough for him and he began to beg softly for more. To his surprise, Mahaad continued to tease, beginning to bite gently, now that Yugi was ‘clean’, laving small marks that would be gone by morning.   
  
“Ma - haad-san please-“   
  
At the breathy plea, Mahaad relented and finally took Yugi’s cock into his mouth, sucking gently.   
  
Yugi groaned and couldn’t help but buck up into that warm, wet mouth. It was nothing like he’d felt before or could’ve imagined. Mahaad took it in stride; he was not unused to such movements and he was only too happy to please his little Master by sucking on him harder. He pressed his hands lightly to bucking hips, stilling them as he took the cock in his mouth deeper with a soft groan.   
  
Yugi gasped and moaned breathlessly, so close again and perhaps a little embarrassed by that as the pleasure continued to shoot through him. Mahaad bobbed and sucked along the length of Yugi’s cock, pulling up to tease the head as he stroked the shaft with his hand. Yugi moaned and bucked up, fingers tangling in Mahaad’s blonde hair and tugging him closer.  
  
Mahaad moaned at the slight pain and took his little Master as deeply as he could manage, sucking hard and wanting to bring him to orgasm again. Yugi’s fingers tightened and tugged on Mahaad’s hair as he drew infuriatingly close. “Yes – just – ahhnn-“ Yugi came moaning loudly and arching up into the other’s mouth as he helplessly rode out his orgasm, helped by the feeling of Mahaad swallowing around him.  
  
Eventually Mahaad pulled back, wiping his mouth a little but looking pleased with himself for having pleasured his little Master so thoroughly that all he could do was lie back on the mattress and pant. He got up and disappeared down the hall to clean himself up before simply climbing back into bed naked, scooping Yugi up in his arms and cuddling him close.  
  
Yugi couldn’t help but chuckle softly, snuggling into him. “Are you… alright?” he asked a little awkwardly after a moment of silence.  
  
“I’m fine, little Master.” Mahaad kissed his forehead in further reassurance.  
  
Yugi smiled softly. “If you’re sure~” he teased, tugging the covers up around them.   
  
Mahaad only smiled. “You’re truly beautiful, little Master,” he said, closing his eyes once he’d caught a glimpse of the bright red blush on Yugi’s cheeks. Yugi fidgeted a little but was silent for a moment.  
  
“G – goodnight, Mahaad-san,” Yugi huffed at Mahaad’s chuckle.  
  
“Goodnight, little Master.”  
  
“Tease,” Yugi mumbled into Mahaad’s chest.   
  
“As you wish, little Master.” He laughed when Yugi only sighed in exasperation and they both finally settled down to sleep.


End file.
